National Union (New Endralon)
|Seats2 Title = Governorships |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Seats in Regional Legislatures |Seats3 = |Website = www.nationalunion.ne |politics = Politics of New Endralon |political parties = Political parties of New Endralon |elections = Elections in New Endralon }} The National Union (NU) is a right-wing national conservative and national capitalist political party in New Endralon, and is also the current governing party, having governed New Endralon for the past 10 years. The party sprung from an informal meeting between various factions aligned against the liberal government of the Alianța Liberalilor, and eventually became a formal political party. The party had limited success in previous general elections and briefly went into a period of inactivity and some chaos as left-wing members reorganized and left the party to form the New Society Party, which won one election before destroying voter confidence in their ability to govern, and it was only in 4432 that voters gave the National Union a chance at governing New Endralon, granting them a large majority, and finally extending it into allowing the National Union to control all seats in the United Chamber of Deputies. History Beginnings As An Informal Meeting On 8 August 4410, a group of dissatisfied individuals met in a beer hall in Cetatea Albă, seeking to reach an understanding to form a political alliance to take on the governing liberal party, Alianța Liberalilor, which had become almost a public enemy in the eyes of many, especially to those individuals, who were the leaders of the nation's largest agricultural worker's union, the leader of the Hosian community in New Endralon, the head of the New Endralonian Chamber of Commerce, the head of the Federation of Small, Medium & Independent Enterprises and the head of the anti-immigration think-tank, Nation Before The World. These groups soon came together to form the National Union, at first an informal meeting that soon expanded to include even far left socialists and anarchists disappointed with the liberal government drifting away from their promises to their groups. It was due to this mass expansion that spurred then-party-leader Dominik Orban to formally declare the National Union a political party and register it with the Elections Commission, and the party commissioned a platform encompassing the ideals of all groups, focusing on growth, safety and opposition to the liberal government, which soon became the core of the party until the arrival of current leader Alexander Váradi. National Union (Political Party) The National Union failed to win any seats in subsequent elections, it lost spectacularly in the 4415, 4419 and 4423 general elections, mainly because the Elections Commission mandated all its members to run as independents, forbidding any common logo and slogan, which handicapped the campaign severely and was the key deciding factor for the candidates' defeat in the 3 elections. Dominik Orban resigned after the defeat in the 4423 elections, and was succeeded by Gavril Rosetti. In 4426, the Alianța Liberalilor party showed signs of cracking and splintering, and the party soon disintegrated over infighting among its members, as its classical liberal wing feuded with a newly-resurgent progressive wing. Eventually the progressives left the party to form the New Society Party, which went on to win the 4428 general elections by a landslide, as the Elections Commission continued refusing to allow the National Union to participate owing to the party having no "distinct common platform". After the 4428 elections, near the end of the year, Gavril Rosetti resigned as party leader owing to a massive split that led to the remaining left-wingers leaving to join the incumbent government. Alexander Váradi, a young and charismatic lawyer, was chosen to become leader in a raucous party conference in 4429. Váradi shifted the party's position from being a mere right-wing party to a broad movement that encompassed former centre-left elements as well, displeasing some, but this strategy was broadly accepted, as most of the shifting had moved the party towards a more National Conservative stance that not only encompassed traditional libertarian conservatism, but emphasized on certain protectionist measures that appealed to the other part of the political spectrum. This strategy enabled the National Union to gain traction even amongst some socialists and some left-wing nationalists, who rejoined the party and subscribed to the new right wing agenda as it displayed its utility and pragmatism. In spite of this, overall, the party is still strongly right-wing with an overwhelming majority subscribing both to the National Conservative and classical conservative principles embodied in the party's Constitution, and these principles are still strongly supported by Alexander Váradi and his team. Under Váradi, the party released its manifesto for the 4432 general elections in late 4431, which was heavily inspired by right-wing conservative movements in the past. The manifesto, entitled "The Right Way Forward", highlighted the flaws and massive cronyism that plagued the New Society Party and bared the failures of the government for all to see. The manifesto also pledged to clean up the government. In early 4432, the National Union released its New Endralon 4480 plan, which it said would list its guiding principles towards governance in the next few decades to come. The key policies outlined were: *Reducing government expenditure and cutting taxes across the board *Making meritocracy the official principle behind government hiring, contracting and for general management of the country *Implementation of new moderately socially conservative national ideas and principles for the Kalopian people *Introducing new immigration control measures to ensure New Endralonian culture is protected *Opposing separatist movements and separatist ideas in each of the 3 republics *Strengthening law and order through tougher penalties and stringent enforcement *Strengthening the economy through privatisation and increased economic liberalisation *Elimination of cronyism in government and tough prosecution of corrupt members of previous administrations First Váradi Government Alexander Varádi led the party to a stunning victory in the 4432 general elections, with the National Union decimating the incumbent New Society Party, winning 65.03% of the popular vote and 65.12% of seats (196 out of 301), and the National Union moved on to introduce numerous economic reforms that strengthened the stability of the economy and promoted investor confidence. His Finance Minister appointment, George Iliescu, set off a mini financial crisis that lasted for around half a year with his first budget, which slashed the budget by around 50% and briefly shook financial markets and roiled investor confidence, however, the investor confidence rebounded as tax cuts took place and subsequently boosted consumer confidence and business confidence. The unemployment rate eventually fell as the government reduced its share of the economy and allowed private businesses to take over and strengthened the sustainability of the economy. Consumer spending rose and the overall amount of Foreign Direct Investment flowing into the country grew significantly, by around 20% in the first year since the budget was passed. The First Varádi government introduced a new series of economic reforms that privatised key industries and enabled the private sector to flourish. Trade unions had their powers curtailed and striking was made illegal, and the police was granted increased powers to punish offenders. Union, closed and agency shops were outlawed and Right to Work laws were passed in all regions. These laws reduced unionisation rates from 79% in 4432 to 32% by the end of the first term of the Varádi government, all of which empowered foreign investors to take advantage of these more pro-business policies to move their businesses into New Endralon. The government also reformed the national sales tax regime to flatten the sales tax structure in order to simplify the way businesses calculated their costs and reduce the NE$30 billion spent annually on compliance costs. The luxury goods tax was reduced to 55% and a surge in tourists purchasing luxury goods in New Endralon grew the tourism sector tremendously. Also, the corporate tax was abolished to promote greater business activity that boosted hiring and corporate private sector investment and the economy grew by 25% in the years from 4432 to 4435 in real value as the currency appreciated as well. The poverty rate fell from 17% to 11% over the span of 3 years and public confidence in the government peaked at 93% in July 4434. The soaring economy, coupled with declining debt as the government's budget returned surplus after surplus, led to Varádi calling early elections in 4435, which returned the National Union to power with a 100% vote share as the New Society Party disintegrated amid political infighting and disagreement on key policies. Second Váradi Government Alexander Varádi's leadership had returned the National Union into power for a second term with an increased majority, the National Union controlled all seats in the legislature and gave the Varádi administration the margin needed to pass even more significant reforms, including constitutional amendments. The government passed a constitutional amendment changing the title of Head of Government and Head of State to High Chancellor and President respectively, far less long and unwieldy than the previous titles conferred. Furthermore the government privatized the national public transport system and made it fully user-pays, which reduced operating costs and slashed breakdowns and delays by over 60% in the first year. The government also relaxed advertising standards in a bid to draw more consumption from consumers, with great effect, and this significantly supported the New Endralonian economy during the period of a global lull in economic activity. The government also passed a slew of social amendment laws, including the Family First Act, which introduced a child benefit and married tax allowance to encourage strengthening of the family unit. The government's policies led the nation to more stability, success and prosperity and t led to a massive boost in support for the High Chancellor and the President. The 4441 election soon drew near and the government passed a few last minute bills that expanded the military's powers and discretions over decisions made in foreign conflicts and surveillance on foreign nations was expanded as well. The 4441 election once again saw a massive landslide, with the National Union once again receiving all of the votes and all of the seats in the legislature. This led to Alexander Varádi leading his party to a third term in power, an impressive feat for someone once considered too young, too inexperienced and too straightforward to run for office successfully. Third Váradi Government Alexander Varádi was sworn in for the third time as High Chancellor, an enormous feat for the young politician and for the National Union, which had been predicted by many pundits to collapse by 4440, though it was proven wrong time and again. The Third Varádi government moved to withdraw New Endralon from the enormously destructive and national-sovereignty-eroding Brahms Accords, and the nation had full control over its borders once more with the enactment of the Treaty Reexamination Act that withdrew New Endralon from the Brahms Accords. The government also moved to expand the role of the Monetary Authority of New Endralon (MANE) by passing the Currency (Intervention & Controls) Act, which made the MANE able to keep the national currency within a defined band of fluctuation instead of relying on the whims and fancies of investors to define the currency's strength. The New Endralon Dollar was then set on a steady appreciation gradient band, and its value stabilized rapidly, promoting peace of mind for companies involved in international trade and those in the export-import business, and these sectors reported growth accelerating by 16% in the first year of the new policy being implemented. Furthermore, the government moved to introduce the Penal Code (Amendment) Act, which reintroduced the death penalty for all capital crimes, which included drug trafficking for the first time in the nation's history, as well as reintroducing the policy of judicial corporal punishment. The Act was moved and passed in response to rising crime rates due to the previous administration's overly-lax law enforcement policies. The Act was widely condemned by liberal activists and some international commentators like the King of Lourenne also condemned the action. The government also moved other bills that liberalized and deregulated the space industry as well as privatizing all state-owned defence businesses and deregulating the sector. This move boosted the administration's support among the business community. The Finance Minister also introduced the Iliescu Antitrust Act of 4443 that was the first action taken by any government to restrict monopolies and promote free market competition. This action was widely supported by a large majority of small businesses and the population at large, though the Chamber of Commerce was opposed to the measure. The government also gave the cosmetics and medical industry a shot in the arm to support their research activities by deregulating animal research, which drew uproar from animal rights groups and other environmentalist groups. The government also moved to recognize the Liberal Conservative Party as a political party, the first Opposition political movement in more than a decade, and the two parties will face off in the 4447 General Election, marking the first time in more than a decade that Alexander Varádi and the National Union face off against an Opposition party in a General Election. Fourth Váradi Government Alexander Varádi led the National Union to a fourth consecutive victory in the 4447 General Election, defeating the Liberal Conservatives, the first Opposition party to challenge the National Union's dominance in more than a decade. Varádi decided not to reshuffle his cabinet, and stated in his victory speech that he welcomed the judgment of the people, and understood that the Confederation's minority voices had spoken, and needed a government that was more responsive to them. He stated that despite the losses, which were naturally expected as holding on to 100% of seats was not common, especially with an Opposition as well organized as the Liberal Conservatives. He also mentioned his willingness to work with the Opposition to craft policies that served all New Endralonians, not just a few. Election results United Chamber of Deputies Presidental Elections Governorships Prominent members *Alexander Varádi (4427–present) *Vince Horváth (4410-present) *George Iliescu (4411-present) *Levente Pataki (4413-present) *Arnold Gáspár (4412-present) Party leaders *Dominik Orban (4410–4423) *Gavril Rosetti (4423-4429) *Alexander Varádi (4429-present) High Chancellors of New Endralon *Alexander Varádi (4432–present) Presidents of New Endralon *Vince Horváth (4432-present) |} Category:Political parties in New Endralon Category:Conservative political parties Category:Capitalist political parties Category:Nationalist political parties Category:Anti-communist political parties